


Thank You Tyler and Josh

by nowijustsitinsilence



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowijustsitinsilence/pseuds/nowijustsitinsilence
Summary: A letter I wrote to Tyler and Josh





	Thank You Tyler and Josh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a letter that I wrote to Tyler and Josh, hope you enjoy.

     I’m not good with words, I’m really not, but this is for you guys. Tyler and Josh. I discovered your music about 2 months before Blurryface was released, and I fell in love. The first song I heard was Car Radio, but the song that got me hooked was Oh Ms Believer. It was my sophomore year of high school, and I was in a dark spot, and I was wondering what I was going to do to hold on. I listened to Vessel and the Self Titled album every single day, multiple times a day, just to get through the day. Car Radio, Holding On To You, March to the Sea, Oh Ms Believer, House of Gold, more or less all of the songs from the albums became a rope that I held onto for dear life.

     And then Blurryface came out, and I added that to my collection, my rope that I was holding onto. When I first heard Goner, I was laying in bed, and I sobbed; because it hit me so hard, that someone else felt the same way as I did. I wanted so badly to go see you guys during the Emotional Roadshow Tour in Salt Lake City, but I didn’t have the money or someone to go with.  
     

     I got put into a group chat, with other people who love you guys as much as I do, and I’ve made lifelong friends because of it. We went nuts over tour photos and the like, and then the hiatus hit us. And I wasn’t really sure what to do, I listened to the albums on occasion, but not every day, and I honestly felt bad, because I thought I was falling out of love with the music, and it scared me.  
Then the emails came, and I was ecstatic. The announcements for the tour, the singles, the album, literally had me out of bed before 6 AM on a bright and sunny morning in July to ask my mom if I could buy tickets for the tour. I signed up for the presale tickets, and got them during my break at work, and I couldn’t wait. I added the singles for Jumpsuit and Nico to my playlist on Spotify the day they were released, and it hit me that I hadn’t fallen out of love, but that I needed a hiatus as well.  
     

     I couldn’t wait for October 5th to come fast enough, I was ready for new music, I was excited for new music, and the night before, me and my friends in the chat were going absolutely nuts. The next morning, as soon as my alarm clock went off at 6:30 AM, I grabbed my phone and listened to the album. I fell in love the minute I heard the first note of Jumpsuit, and felt so many emotions during Chlorine, Neon Gravestones, and Legend. When Leave the City started playing, I had tears streaming down my face, and they were happy tears, because the two people that saved my life more than once, had saved me again. When the last note of the album played, I sat in bed in amazement, wonder, and I was so so proud of this album. I listened to it 9 times that day, because I couldn’t get enough of it.

     Then I couldn’t wait for November 13th to get here, as that was the day of my concert. I had a copy of Trench in my car, and as I was driving to school the day before my concert, it hit me that I was going to see you guys live the next day, and I just about burst into tears, I was so excited.

     Then November 13, 2018 finally came, and I couldn’t contain my excitement. I had sung Trench at the top of my lungs on the way to work that morning, and was humming the songs to myself the entirety of my shift. As I drove home from work, I sang and sang. Then 4:30 rolls around and I’m on a train with a friend, with our Bandito Outfits, and we arrive at the arena in downtown Salt Lake City, at 5:30. We get in line, and all I could say to my friend was “This is actually happening.” The doors opened and I was shaking as I was scanning my tickets, bought my merch, ate my sandwich. I was shaking with excitement. I loved the opening acts, and sang along with them.

      And then it was time, it was the moment I’d been waiting for since July. The minute I saw the torch light up, I started to cry. I finally got to see you, and I couldn’t contain my emotions. I finally got myself under control, and it was the best night of my life. I got emotional when the camera panned to someone’s hand that had Not Alone written on it during Ride, I laughed when the balloon’s were popped. I attempted to rap to Levitate and failed miserably. I went nuts when the backflip happened. Then Leave the City started to play and I sobbed uncontrollably, and then it was time for Trees.

     To hear the words “You made it my friends, you made it, you made it. You didn’t just make it to the end of the show, you made it to the show, you made it to today, you made it to tonight. I want you to know that’s what we’re celebrating here, is you made it.” I was one of the new faces in the crowd, but I’ve been following you guys since early 2015 up to that night. I honestly couldn’t believe that I had made it, that this two man band from Columbus, Ohio loves me so much even though they don’t know me. I had made it, I made it, I made it, I made it. It was the most surreal thing I’ve ever experienced in my life.

     Now as I come to the end of this letter, I want to say thank you to the crew who help with these amazing moments, to you Tyler, for showing me that it’s ok to feel these things, and how to fight them, to you Josh, for showing me that it’s ok to stand out. To Jenna, if you ever see this, thank you for everything that you do for Tyler, for making him smile, for making me smile, for loving us as much as you do. To Debby if you ever see this, thank you for making Josh happy, and everything that you do for him, and for us. To Jim, if Josh ever reads this to you, thank you for helping Josh the way that you have. To Mr. and Mrs. Joseph and Mr. and Mrs. Dun, if you ever come across this, thank you for raising such amazing sons, they mean a lot to me.

     To Tyler and Josh, once again, I don’t know how many times I can say this, but thank you for the music, for the laughter, the tears, for being able to hear that “You made it.” I didn’t just make it, but you did too. You made it just as much as I did. You made it my friends, you made it, you made it, you made it to today. Thank you so much for creating this band, this music, everything. That’s all I can say is thank you.  
Love,  
Harmony |-/


End file.
